Angel de la Guarda
by tattinava
Summary: Ser aceptado en algún grupo del campus Universitario es un poco difícil, y mucho mas si a tus 20 años hay otra personifica de la que preocuparse ademas de ti. Esta es la situacion de Marie
1. Recuerdos dolorosos

1 capitulo

**Recuerdos Dolorosos**

Las personas pueden ser crueles, te pueden etiquetar por tu forma de vestir, tu forma de ser o simplemente porque no eres como los demás. Incluso puedes llegar a ser el blanco de muchas bromas y muy crueles que te pueden dañar no solo física sino también psicológicamente.

Y yo conozco muy bien lo que se siente estar en esa situación, y ni a mi peor enemigo se lo desearía. Mi nombre es Marie Russbel tengo 20 años, estudio en los Ángeles es mi segundo año en el campus y no ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa, bueno al principio eso pareció, pero todo cambio hace dos meses y allí me di cuenta de que estaba completamente sola, eso es porque tengo dos meses de embarazo exactamente. Todo el mundo me mira como un bicho raro, como la peste del campus y no lo entiendo es que nunca han visto a una chica embarazada? Bueno me doy cuenta de que no.

Muchos creen que fue un error el que haya decidido quedarme con él bebe, creen que debí darlo en adopción porque supuestamente no estaba capacitada para traer una vida, alimentarla y criarla además aún estoy en la universidad, pero nada de eso me importa, les dije a mis padres que sabía sería difícil enfrentar todo lo que conlleva ser una estudiante y eso sumarle un bebe, no es una muy buena ecuación pero cuando supe que estaba embarazada sentí un calorcito muy extraño pero calmo cualquier miedo que hubiera pasado por mi mente y supe en ese momento que quería ser mama, no era un buen momento pero lo lograría por mí y por esa nueva personita creciendo en mi interior a la que amo con todo el alma.

Recuerdo que un tío me dijo que si no había pensado en el aborto y créame que en ese instante quise darle una patada en donde más le doliera por el solo hecho de pensar en asesinar a una criatura totalmente inocente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Debo confesar que en mi momento de histeria lo pensé y ahora que lo recuerdo solo me entristece…Pero bueno eso ahora no importa, solo importa el bienestar de mi personita y sé que mi familia no será un apoyo, así que me las tendré que arreglar como sea.

Y la pregunta que vale el millón de dólares pero que odio es ¿Quién es el padre? Porque siempre respondo 'yo soy'. Pues el padre bilógico de mi bebe, con el que lamentablemente mi bebe comparte un poco de su sangre, ese sujeto es un cerdo, siempre escuche en la tuvo en la radio casos de chicas embarcadas a las que el padre abandonaba y nunca entendí el porqué, bueno ahora lo entiendo es porque no tienen la suficiente hombría para afrontar el reto de ser padres. Este sujeto del que el nombre es irrelevante se comportó como un verdadero miedoso, recuerdo que lo conocí en el campus y me pareció un chico interesante y caballeroso, así que empecé a salir con el hasta principios de este año cuando tuvimos relaciones, yo tomaba pastillas así que el no uso condón pero no supe hasta después que si tomas alcohol cuando también tomas pastillas pues este contrarresta el efecto de los anticonceptivos. El caso es que un día comenzaron las náuseas el vómito y el mareo, me hice la prueba de embarazo y obviamente salió positiva, en ese momento tenía unas semanas a lo mucho. Como toda chica en ese estado estaba histérica y le conté al padre del bebe y aun me duele todo lo que me dijo. ¡Eres una perra, una zorra, con cuantos te acostaste y vienes a mí a echarme el bulto! Grito como un demente y paseándose por toda la habitación, pero lo que más dolió fue cuando dijo ¡Ese mocoso es un estúpido error con el que tu tendrás que cargar porque yo no lo hare, mejor me iré de esta universidad, me largo! Y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. No podía dar crédito a lo que dijo mi bebe no era un error, y no podía creer que me dejara sola e indefensa y tras del hecho se iba de la universidad. Así que como dije un completo miedoso, un cerdo, ni siquiera merece el calificativo de hombre es una completa mierda. Y esa noche recuerdo llore por todo lo que me estaba pasando, porque me sentía sola, desprotegida y asustada.

Al otro día desperté más animada y positiva, no sé qué sucedió cuando quede dormida en medio de esa horrible habitación pero lo que si se es que, mi nueva meta era seguir adelante y no mirar atrás, darle a mi bebe un lindo futuro y no permitiría que a él lo humillaran o lo rebajaran como a mí. Aunque ese mismo día todo el campus se enteró.

Y así ha sido mi vida hasta ahora dura y difícil con muchos obstáculos que me esperan, sobre todo si te señalan con el dedo, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que conocí a Max hace unas semanas atrás, es un chico dulce, cariñoso, tierno y muy caballeroso completamente lo opuesto a aquel sujeto, pero bueno Max siempre está protegiéndome cuidándome y lo que más me ha llegado al corazón ha sido que sin importar la hora él está listo para atender mis raros antojos, incluso lo he despertado a las dos de la mañana. El chico perfecto y estoy segura en un futuro un gran padre, aunque en secreto lo amo tanto como a mi bebe, se ha ganado en poco tiempo todo mi cariño, aunque el solo me vea como a una amiga a la que debes ayudar en una situación difícil.

Cada vez que lo veo, el corazón se me acelera y siento esas maripositas en el estómago, y aunque parezca ridículo decirlo lo amo tanto que me da miedo lo que pueda decir si se entera de lo que siento. Creo que no solo a mí me pasa eso si no a muchas de las chicas del campus, pues creo es otra razón para que me odien, creen que Max y yo somos novios y eso solo pasa en mis sueños, dudo que quiera tener una relación con una chica embarazada de un bebe que ni siquiera es suyo.

Él es el prototipo de chico maduro y muy atractivo tiene unos ojos verdes incluso con el sol son un poco más claros, cabello castaño claro, un cuerpo de atleta pues es el capitán del equipo de Básquetbol de la universidad y una carita que derrite a cualquiera. Se viste muy casual y debes conocerlo para darte cuenta del corazón de oro que posee, es amable, listo atlético y no juzga a los demás sin conocerlos como hizo conmigo, no me juzgo estar embarazada.

Recuerdo toda la ropita que le ha dado a mi bebe, muchas hace un gesto que me hace encoger el corazón, le da pequeños besos a mi pequeño y abultado vientre y susurra palabras que no logro entender. Pero es en esos momentos que me doy cuenta de que quisiera que el fuera el padre de mi bebe, pero es una loca idea que no pienso decir en voz alta.

Oh y hablando de Max, recuerdo que mañana es mi primera ecografía y él se propuso como mi acompañante, dijo que quería ver al bebe y apoyarme en un momento tan importante para mí. Aunque a veces recuerde momentos terriblemente dolorosos, sé que los ángeles de la guarda si existen, y el mío se llama Max.


	2. Declaracion silenciosa

Capítulo 2

**Declaración Silenciosa**

Pov Marie

No puedo creer que Max me haya hecho tomar esas pastillas, supuestamente necesito vitaminas y lo sé, pero saben asqueroso. Sin embargo el utilizo una gran artimaña contra mí, puso una carita de perrito degollado y dijo "¿Por mí por favor?" por dios no pude resistirme a esos ojitos marrón y ese puchero, porque es tan jodidamente sexy.

- Marie… ¿me escuchas?... Marie -

- Eh… si claro Max, lo siento solo estaba pensando. En ti dije en mi fuero interno, no lo diría en voz alta.

- Si, se nota que era algo muy feliz… lo digo por la sonrisa que tienes.

Un momento sonrisa? Oh por dios soy tan obvia?, pero bueno es lógico si alguien tan sexy y caballeroso como Max se ofrece a llevarte al control como no estas feliz, sería imposible.

- Ah… si bueno Emmm… oh dios desde cuando tartamudeo así? Oh esperen desde que conocí al chico sentado a mi lado.

- No te preocupes, no tienes que contármelo, más bien nos apresuramos en llegar porque quiero ver a ese bebecito. Dijo tomando mi mano y con una linda sonrisa plantada en el rostro. A veces creía tontamente que yo le gusta, por sus gestos y palabras, pero de seguro eran ideas mías, solo sueños.

Pov Max

Cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento y luego la ayuda a bajar del auto la tome de la mano casi inconscientemente, como si mi cuerpo no pudiera resistir su cercanía, y a medida que avanzábamos la observaba de reojo y no pude evitar recordar todo lo que la hace perfecta, ella es tan inteligente, hermosa, sencilla y fuerte. Desde que la conocí quise acercarme a ella pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Las chicas para mí siempre han sido muy superficiales, por los menos con las que entablado alguna relación, no soy de los que juzgan sin conocer, nunca hubo una en mi vida que a la que no le importara que a sí misma, hasta que la vi a "ella", iba saliendo del campus con libros en mano y un poco cabizbaja como si estuviera triste pero al mismo tiempo como si se protegiera de los demás. Justo en ese momento un grupo de chicas le gritaron cosas como 'que tonta' o 'es una idiota', luego un chico paso y la empujo haciéndola tambalear, así que sin planearlo me acerque lo suficiente para sostenerla y preguntarle si estaba bien, ella levanto su bello rostro y con una sonrisa fingida dijo 'si, esto es algo que me sucede con frecuencia' y yo me pregunte como que le sucede con frecuencia, eso es injusto, es lo peor que alguien puede hacer.

Pero lo que me impacto más fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes, tan profundos y únicos que me cautivaron, y su pequeño rostro era perfecto, unos labios hermosos y su cabello de una tonalidad rojiza, simplemente perfecta. Cuando le pregunte si le ayudaba con los libros se asustó un poco, seguro pensando que le haría daño, pero luego de unos minutos la convencí de que solo intentaba ayudarla. Así empezó nuestra amistad aunque ese mismo día me entere de su embarazo, pero eso no me importo sin que me hizo tenerle un gran respeto y admiración por ser tan valiente y no importarle lo que dijeran de ella, solo le importa su bebe y ahora solo pienso en lo mucho que quiero ayudarla, a ella y a su bebe, siento que quiero protegerla de todos y de todo.

Y al principio pensé que solo sería una linda amistad, pero a medida que ha pasado el tiempo he ido tomándole un cariño mucho más grande que el que le tienes a una amiga. Y aunque no lo pueda aceptar es la pura verdad, estoy completamente enamorado de esta bellísima mujer, pero temo decírselo a su rechazo o a que me aparte del bebe, porque si, ya quiero a ese pequeñito como mío aunque no lo sé. Por ahora la amare en secreto y la seguiré apoyando con todo lo que necesite, aunque deba levantarme a las dos de la mañana por un loco antojo de mi pequeña, porque es tan inocente y desprende tanto amor que para mí es como una niña pequeña que solo necesita cariño y apoyo que obviamente estoy dispuesto a darle.

Un pequeño apretón en mi mano me saco de mis recuerdos y me di cuenta y me di cuenta de que había sido Marie pidiendo mi atención, pues al parecer no había escuchado lo que me estaba diciendo. – Ahora el que se queda en la luna eres tú – Dijo la dueña de todos mis pensamientos. – Oh… si supongo no soy el único, pero ¿cómo estás?

- Bien no te preocupes, un poco nerviosa pero en general estamos bien – dijo poniendo una mano en su pequeño vientre y como si tuviera vida propia mi mano también fue a parar al mismo lugar que ocupaba la de Marie. El carraspeo de alguien nos hizo salir de esa preciosa burbuja que habíamos creado.

- Disculpen la interrupción, pero la Dra. Los espera en el consultorio.- Nos informó la enfermera

- No hay problema, ya vamos – respondió Marie algo molesta, por la interrupción? no creo ¿o sí?

Juntos nos dirigimos hacia el consultorio donde nos esperaba la Dra. Que iba a tratar a Marie durante todo el embarazo. Cuando entramos una mujer de unos treinta años nos vio a nosotros y luego a nuestras manos unidas sonrió y luego dijo – Bienvenidos soy la Dra. Susana y es un placer conocerlos, y seré tu doctora durante todo el proceso de embarazo

- Mucho gusto soy Marie Russbel y él es Max Torres -

- Mucho gusto – respondí yo estrechando la mano de la Dra. -

- Bueno ya que nos hemos presentado ¿Qué tal si te acuestas en la camilla y te relajas Marie?

- Seguro – respondió siguiendo las indicaciones de la Dra. Yo la tome de la mano dándole apoyo.

Luego la Dra. Le pide a Marie que se suba la camisa y le aplica un líquido en el vientre a lo cual ella tiembla un poco, por último la Dra. Pasó un aparato por el vientre de Marie y oprimió algunos botones en una pantalla la cual nos mostraría al bebe. Luego de unos minutos se empezaron unas pequeñas imágenes.

- Pueden ver esto? – Dijo apuntando a una parte de la pantalla – Es su espalda, y aquí podemos ver como se están formando sus pies - apuntando en la parte de debajo de la pantalla – aquí sus manos y aquí está formándose su cabecita – apunto a una bolita pequeña, y yo simplemente observaba la pantalla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego vi que Marie tenia algunas lágrimas en sus preciosas mejillas, que yo limpie con el dorso de mi mano.

- Bueno todo parece estar en orden, él bebe se está desarrollando perfectamente y sus órganos vitales como su corazón también – dijo mientras limpiaba el líquido en el vientre de Marie. – Esperan a un bebe muy sano y apuesto, serán unos excelentes padres. Iba a decir que no era el padre del bebe pero no me atreví a decir nada, porque en el fondo quería que ese bebe fuera mío.

Luego de unas recomendaciones por parte de la Dra. A Marie de cómo debía cuidarse durante el proceso, nos encontrábamos en el auto y se produjo un silencio algo tenso, sabía que Marie también se había sentido extraña en la consulta, algo cambio cuando vimos al bebe en el monitor y nos vimos a los ojos, en ese instante algo paso entre los dos.

Pov Marie

Decidí romper aquel incomodo silencio, así que gire mi rostro hacia Max, quería decirle lo muy agradecida que estaba con él por estar aquí y encontré que él me observaba fijamente.

-Max yo… veras…mmm…gracias por estar aquí – El extendió su mano y la puso sobre mi mejilla acariciándola y me sentí derretir, luego empezó a acercarse despacio y aunque mi parte racional me decía que parara que no me ilusionara, la otra menos racional me decía que hiciera lo que sentía. Y cuando sus labios tocaron los míos sentí que estaba en casa, que aquí y con él estaba segura y tranquila. Sus labios eran suaves y delicados, se acercó lo suficiente como para tomar mi cara entre sus manos y yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, nuestros labios parecían estar en una hermosa danza, en una sincronía perfecta, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo gustosa se lo concedí, era como si quisiéramos tener más del otro a medida que el beso avanzaba.

Luego tuvimos que romper el beso por falta de aire, parecía reticente a separarse de mí, abrí lentamente los ojos y el me observaba con una ternura y un amor que seguro también reflejaban mis ojos. Ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, ese beso lo dijo todo.


End file.
